bignatefandomcom-20200213-history
Jenny Jenkins
'''Jennifer Ann "Jenny" Jenkins '''is a female character at P.S. 38, whom Nate has had a crush on ever since first grade (Big Nate: In A Class By Himself references that fact). She finds Nate extremely annoying. Nate really has a problem with her relationship with Artur. Nate also thinks Jenny likes him deep down. Personality Although Jenny has been shown in the books a variety of times, she is the love interest of Nate, who wishes that one day she will dump Artur and start dating him instead. It was rumored that this would happen in Big Nate: In the Zone, but it has since been proven false. She has a very long relationship with Artur. She seems polite and hard-working. She usually freaks out whenever something rotten happens to her (i.e. Nate accidentally trips and splashes egg salad on Jenny's hair, causing her to go berserk, seen in Big Nate Strikes Again!). She is also short-tempered and very hot-headed. She is nice to Nate now and finally considers him as a friend. Trivia * Ironically, every time a project that involves pairs occurs in Mrs. Godfrey's class, Jenny always seems to get paired with Artur much to nate's dismay. In preschool, she would chase all the boys around the preschool, and when she caught up, she kissed them as she said in Big Nate Genius Mode. * Jenny has also had 3 more boyfriends. They are T.J., Greg Proximire and Ronnie Dwyer. She dumped all of them. *Her zodiac symbol is said to be Virgo by Lincoln Peirce. *In the older comics, she was a cheerleader. *She left the Big Nate comic strip while moving to Seattle in February 2, 2013. However, in June 4, 2013, she made a comeback and Nate is back to chasing her as usual. *In "Big Nate Goes For Broke", Jenny is seen at the dance, and in the Snowdown. * Nate was angry with her once. * She has not seen Kim but if she did it would most likely have her happy as when Nate and Angie went out. * Back in the 1990s, she used to be extremely meaner to Nate than now. An example of this is that she almost never showed compassion for him. In the 2000s, she was a bit more nice but she is still very mean, although in both eras she would always be talking to Nate in the hallways about her troubles. She still has some kindness, and now in the 2000s, she does not mind him much and an example was in June 2013, when she was not meaner. In March 2014, when they had a fact town smackdown, when he interrupted, she did not mind. In February 1 and 2 in 2013 she was very nice to Nate. Her relationship with Nate is still not high, but now she likes him as a friend. In a later time, she would be more friendly. For now, she is a close friend to Nate and Nate is not having much of a crush again, however trying to prove that Jenny and Artur are not a good couple. * When Nate dated Kelly, Jenny had no comment what so ever and possibly never found out about it. Gallery Bn c110209.jpg|Jenny would probably like this About right col1.png Nate & Jenny Kiss.PNG|Nate & Jenny kiss for the first time in 1994 Jenny holding a list.PNG|Jenny holding a list Jenny Signing Nate's yearbook.PNG|Jenny signing nate's yearbook in 2014 Jenny in Black & White.PNG Category:Characters